Revolutionary Rehab
by Marcella Jole' Mercilee
Summary: After the Revolutionary War, only one person can fix Arthur. Dedicated to Lightbender.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.

This is a story I wrote for my good friend and editor, Lightbender. I hope you enjoy it, my love.

* * *

><p>Arthur didn't really know where he was going. He just ran. He had lost his gun so long ago he barely remembered that he should have one. His pristine, red uniform was ripped and dirty. Thank god his only superior was in England. Too bad his mindset was too upset to even care. He ripped through trees and underbrush, his heart bleeding and nailed to his upper arm like his many military medals.<p>

Why would Alfred do this to him? He had raised the boy since he was too young to even say his name! And now… he's gone. What had he done wrong?

Arthur tripped with a strangled cry, landing face first in the mud. He stayed there for a long time. Lacking the energy to stand up and move, he just laid there, sobbing his eyes out. It began to rain.

He sat up, leaning back on his heels, letting the rain mingle with his tears and wash the mud off his face and uniform. His voice was quiet as he said Alfred's name over and over again. He closed his eyes, trying to remember one good memory of his son. His Alfred.

When Arthur was finally found, he was escorted back to his ship and cleaned by his men. They burned their superior's uniform so the king never had to know how careless Arthur had gotten. He knew they did it out of kindness. But that did not stop his metaphorical heart, still nailed to his arm, from crying a little more as he watched the red fabric go up in flames.

* * *

><p>He went home when they got back to England. He locked himself in his house, refusing to come out. A boy delivered groceries to his cook once a week. That was the most activity the people of England saw from their beloved nation.<p>

The Revolutionary War had ended about 6 months ago now, and still… no one had seen Arthur outside of his house. The mailman eventually stopped delivering the mail. The milkman just gave the milk to the grocery boy. The children who played chess with Arthur stopped waiting for him to come outside. England was covered in a large gray cloud and no one knew how to break out of it.

The disturbance was broken one day when a man in a snappy black suit and top hat strode down the street and rapped smartly on Arthur's front door with his cane. He waited a few moments before waltzing right in. The neighbors all came out of their houses and stared at the door, curious and a bit nervous.

It was silent for a long time, no one daring to speak or move. Until there was a crash from inside the house and the man in his suit fell out of the door and down the front steps. Then, for the first time in 6 months, they saw Arthur. His hair was disheveled and the bags under his eyes were bigger than tea cups. His clothes were buttoned wrong and sagging off his body, as though they belonged on another person.

He threw a teapot at the man before wheeling around and slamming the door shut. The people in the street were silent as the man picked himself up and left. Slowly and sadly, they filed back into their houses. They all knew that the betrayal of their American counterparts was to blame. It was another 6 months before anyone dared to disturb their beloved nation again.

This time, they were already outside, giving the carriage glares and holding rolling pins in oddly threatening manners. The man in his black suit and top hat exited again, but was followed by a hooded lady. Her kimono reached the ground and her parasol hung from her fingers delicately.

The man escorted her to the door and walked in without knocking this time. The crowd outside waited with bated breath. A few minutes later, the man left and got back in his carriage. Without the woman.

* * *

><p>Kiku lowered his hood, blushing slightly. Arthur's butler came forward with a sigh. "May I take your coat, sir?" Kiku shook his head but handed him his parasol and hood, not looking at the butler.<p>

"Very well, sir. Ms. Elizabeth will show you to Master Kirkland's room." The butler turned and a shy maid gave Kiku a small wave before leading him up the stairs. Kiku glanced at the pictures on the wall. Arthur and Alfred. Alfred. Alfred. Francis and Alfred. Alfred. Well, he seemed a little… obsessed.

The maid opened a door and curtsied. "A visitor, Master." She ushered Kiku in and closed the door. Kiku looked around the study, trying to find Arthur.

"Kiku?" Kiku jumped with a squeak and turned around. There was Arthur, worse off than he had been six months ago. He was thinner. His clothes looked dirty and wrinkled. His hair was a clotted, tangled mess. His face was white and drawn. And his eyes were dead.

The Asian remembered when they had sparkled as he laughed. Lit up as he played with Alfred… "Arthur." Kiku bowed slightly, staying down respectfully.

Arthur stared at him. "What are you doing here?"

The reminder of his job here brought a blush back to Kiku's face. "I-I am here… to ch-cheer Arthur… up… in what-t-tever way is… nec-necessary." He closed his eyes.

It took England a few minutes to figure out what Japan was saying. When he realized it, he laughed. Kiku winced. This wasn't Arthur's laugh. This laugh was cruel and cold. "No, my friend. No…" Arthur tilted Kiku's face up, startled by his face. His heart skipped a beat. He had just said no… the one thing Arthur had wanted in this world besides his son… and he had said no when he offered himself.

Arthur cleared his throat and stumbled to his desk. "No. You may stay… if you wish. But I will not use you like that." He grabbed his bottle of jack and fell into his chair, uncorking the bottle with his teeth.

Kiku watched him sadly before standing up straight and boldly walking over to the desk and taking the bottle. "I am here to help you get better." He corked the bottle and set it on the desk before holding a hand out to pull him up. "And the first thing you need is a bath."

Arthur stared at his hand, a little taken aback. The Asian had never been so… outspoken before. He was so shocked, he just nodded and took Kiku's hand. He groaned a little as he creaked up and allowed the smaller man to lead him down the hall. It was odd, moving around and talking to people.

Kiku pushed Arthur into the bathroom, closing the door. He turned to the bath and started the water. "I won't look. Don't worry." Arthur stared at his back, still in a state of shock. Slowly, he began unbuttoning his shirt. His fingers were unused to the motion and he quickly became frustrated. He growled, angry that he couldn't do so simple a task.

Kiku turned and smiled slightly. "Here…" He began to unbutton Arthur's shirt with gentle fingers. Arthur watched him, his eyes softening. He was being so kind. He wasn't judging Arthur, like he knew all the other nations would.

"There." Kiku smiled up at Arthur. "Can you get the rest by yourself?" Arthur nodded slowly. "Alright. I'll be outside when you're done…" He left, leaving Arthur to stare at the door, a bit shocked. But he did as he was told. He took a bath for the first time in a year.

* * *

><p>Things started getting better after that. Kiku just moved in with him. He lived in the guest room next to Arthur's study. Arthur kept bathing regularly. Kiku got him to start eating again. He smiled more often. But only when Kiku was around…<p>

One year later though, and Arthur still hadn't left the house. Kiku was getting frustrated. He didn't know how to get Arthur some fresh air. He sat quietly on the veranda, thinking over his problem. His smile was slow and gradual as he leapt to his feet. He ran around the house, making as little noise as possible because Arthur was still asleep.

Arthur woke up at his normal time with a quiet groan. He had been having a lovely dream. It was very disheartening to wake up after that, alone in your bed. At least he wasn't having the Alfred nightmare anymore…

He got himself up and started dressing. It took him a good 15 minutes before he left his room. But his hair was combed and his clothes were… what was Kiku doing? He heard Elizabeth giggle at the bottom of the stairs and watched the Asian dart into the sitting room.

"Elizabeth? What's going on?" He walked in front of her, frowning slightly as he tried to find Kiku.

"O-oh, Master!" She coughed, quietly and looked down. "Master Kiku is preparing for a nice day with you."

"Nice… day?" Arthur took a step forward before Japan came into the foyer, a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, Arthur! You're awake!" He walked up and took his hand, tugging him lightly towards the sitting room. "Come with me." Arthur smiled and followed willingly, squeezing Kiku's hand gently.

"Welcome to your traditional British picnic!" Kiku smiled proudly up at Arthur. "I know they're supposed to be outside… but…" He looked down at his red and white checkered blanket laid on the sitting room floor. The basket was packed and ready in the corner with a vase of wildflowers next to it.

Arthur looked at it, struck to the quick. "You… you did this… for me?" Kiku nodded happily. Arthur stood up a little straighter and nodded once. "Well. This simply won't do, my friend." He shook his head and waked forward, looking back at Kiku's now forlorn face.

"Did I do something wrong?" He looked so disappointed… It almost broke Arthur's heart.

"Yes." He picked up the blanket and basket with a small smile. "We simply must have a picnic outside. With Elizabeth and Henry." Kiku's broad smile filled him with pride and joy as he heard sounds of happiness coming from the foyer. He took Kiku's hand and pulled him into the foyer. "Well, come along you two. Get your jackets!" Arthur watched them rush off, smiling softly.

Suddenly, there were a pair of arms around his waist and when he looked down, Kiku was kissing him lightly. He blinked, surprised, before realizing what was happening. He dropped the picnic supplies to pull Kiku closer, kissing him back, his heart racing.

When he pulled away, he kept his hands in Kiku's hair, staring at him. Kiku smiled and laughed a little. "I'm so proud of you…"

Arthur smiled. "I love you."

And with that, he opened the front door and walked out, hand in hand with Kiku.


End file.
